


Silence at the Door

by TheLiveshipParagon



Series: Silence [4]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Military Training, One Shot, Play Fighting, Series, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: One shot request: ‘ A one shot silence, maybe frank and her working out/house repairs? ‘(I went more with the working out motif and added fluff)Requested on my Tumblr: theliveshipparagon





	Silence at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Silence series 
> 
> \- TLP xx
> 
> (Proof reading errors likely)

Frank was teaching you grappling moves, how to fight with someone who was more of a bruiser style rather than the martial arts and military training you were used to.

“They’re gonna go for the waist and the neck, sweeping ya legs out from under ya,” Frank instructs, suddenly springing at you.

You dodge his grip, ducking under his lunging arms and grabbing him around his abdomen. He does nothing but scoffs.

“Oh yeah? What now then, huh girl? All I gotta do is stand my ground,” he smirks, rooting himself to the spot, letting his bodyweight keep him grounded.

You think he’s absolutely shocked when you lower onto your knees before picking him up and suplexing him and dumping him onto the mat underneath you.

“The fuck?!” he scrambles but you’re too fast.

You manage to get behind him, locking your arms around his neck in a sleeper hold and now he’s actually trying to do damage, too aghast at what you just did to him to play it safe any more. Frank starts fading though, his attempts at punches barely phasing you.

“Just tap out,” you say smugly. “Come on, Frank, tap out.”

“Fuck you, darlin’,” he spits. “This is a goddamn fluke. Fuck nawww, I won’t give up.”

He tries to stand up and you latch your legs around his waist, squeezing with your thighs and limiting his breathing even more.

“Tap out!” you growl.

Frank takes one stuttering step forward, trying to dislodge your feet but his energy is dissipating and he drops to the floor, shuddering your bones as he does so but you cling on.

“F-fu—fuck,” he snarls before tapping his hand on your arm.

You let go, sliding off him before you immediately check him over as he takes a deep breath.

You half expect him to be angry with you. Male pride and ego were a very fragile thing but he just looks at you before his face splits into a lopsided grin and he hugs you fiercely.

“Well done, darlin’. I’m so proud a’ ya.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? The fuck would I be mad? All my trainin’ is payin’ off. Ya gettin’ real good at fightin’. I’m real happy, Byrne.”

“Thank you,” you smile back at him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Naww, girl. I’m ‘aight. Just gonna cough for a while but I’m good,” he quirks up an eyebrow before surreptitiously rubbing his throat.  “I think ya earned me takin’ ya out to the gelato parlour again.”

“Don’t tease me, Frank,” you wink.

“I always deliver, girl, ya know that,” he strokes your face.

The doorbell rings and you instantly tense up.

Nobody ever rings the doorbell, not even Jimmy. They all know better.

Frank has an agreement with the postal office that they just leave stuff in the outside letterbox due to the security implications. You were both still scared of people finding you after everything that’s happened.

“Who’s that?” you whisper.

“Stay here,” Frank makes to get up but he’s still sore from the training.

“No, let me,” you wave him off, getting up and grabbing the pistol from the sideboard.

You move to the door, gun by your side as you look through the peephole, just as the person on the other side rings the doorbell again.

“Who is it?” you call through the door.

“Delivery for Mr Castiglione?” the unsure voice comes back.

You look to Frank and he nods wordlessly before you unlatch the chain, hiding the pistol behind your back. On the other side of the door is a kid barely out of his teens and he produces a huge bouquet of flowers and a hamper filled with chocolates.

“Uhhh….sign here?” he says, a clipboard around his neck as he surveys your aggressive stance.

“Oh sure, sorry,” you tuck the gun into your sweatpants and sign away before taking the items off him and relocking the door after a mumbled thanks. You turn to Frank and hold up the items, “What is this?”

“Ya don’t know what day it is, huh?” he smiles warmly at you.

“Should I?” you frown, trying to think. “Am I missing something?”

“One year ago, this feisty little cop shows up at my favourite readin’ space,” Frank comes up to you, taking you by the waist and look intently into your eyes. “And then she gives me the best fuckin’ screw I ever had and I realised I couldn’t stay away.”

“So…it’s our….anniversary?!” you work out and his beaming grin tells you it’s exactly that. “Oh god, I feel awful I didn’t remember.”

“S'aight,” he strokes your hair back. “That day just sticks out a lot for me so I 'member the exact date n’ I just wanted to treat ya. Don’t worry, I ain’t mad you forgot. I just wanted to do somethin’ nice.”

“Thank you,” you reach up and kiss him softly. “I’m really touched you remembered.”

“'Aight, enough,” he starts to blush, turning away from you so you can’t see. “I ain’t a romantic kind a’ guy but I like seein’ ya smile, darlin’.”

“So I get flowers, chocolates  _and_  gelato too?” you grin like an idiot.

“Someone’s all demandin’,” he chuckles. “Sure, Byrne, although if ya get waffles too, I’m stealin’ some.”

“Sounds fair,” you place the flowers down. “Share the chocolates with me?”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that.”

Frank may be body conscious but his sweet tooth was a stickler for him. You’d often seen him mooning over your dessert when he’d finished his own.

“Now, come on, girl. We gotta clean up if we wanna go out.”

“Maybe I’ll do a repeat of that best fucking screw in the shower,” you wink.

Seeing Frank’s face as you strip your gym clothing off and walk bare ass naked to the bathroom is always a worthwhile sight. It takes him all of thirty seconds before he’s eagerly following you.

Let’s just say your anniversary was done in style that day….

 

 


End file.
